guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saul D'Alessio
An anonymous user added text copied and pasted from http://www.guildwars.com/theworld/tyria/story/kingdomkryta.php. Do we want this here? Are we allowed to have it? --Fyren 11:49, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :Ping. --Fyren 07:18, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::I think we should have our own 83.67.39.175 07:29, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::Definately not. I've removed it. If people disagree with that descision, it is in the history/on the official site. --Rainith 22:36, 10 September 2006 (CDT) special skills used by him from BMP need articles He uses several skills in the Bonus Mission Pack, Signet of the Unseen, Banner of the Unseen, and Form up and Advance. We need skill articles for them. Luke Danger 22:00, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Theory One of Brother Bilshan's quotes is that only the "Chosen" may see the gods of the Mantle. It also states that none of Saul's followers could see the Unseen Ones (which is how they got that name). Yet Saul could see them, so it may be that Saul is in fact one of the Chosen. My theory is this: That the Mursaat had him killed. He was their devoted follower, yet the Prophecy was clear. They used him until he had a large enough following, then tipped off the Charr to where his unit would be (which is why his network of spies didn't know about it). Saul had to die, else he might become the Chosen mentioned in the Prophecies. He could be easily replaced with figurehead puppets, and the Mursaat could go about slaughtering the Chosen to ensure the prolonged sealing of the Door of Komalie. --Valentein 13:39, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :I can vaguely remember a few cutscenes where White Mantle interacted with the Mursaat, such as at the end of the Bloodstone Fen mission, when the Mantle cheer when the Mursaat appear. It might be that Bilshan wasn't talking about literally seeing them, but I'd be suprised if the Mursaat were truly invisible to people who are not "Chosen". Hakker 19:05, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Maybe so, but the Shining Blade soldiers didn't seem to have troubble seeing Mursaat, nor the Dwarves. My theory: His use of Spectral Agony had made it neccesary for them to capture him. The other mantle troops... I think they were sacrifices. *shrugs* All I know is that if they made a bonus mission that you find and free him, he may be a good guy. He seems like he was manipulated by the Mursaat, not evil. Also, his skills were, except for the 'Unseen' skills and Matana of Inscriptions, were signets. So he may of really just not had a professon. Luke Danger 22:00, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Profession? What would you place him as? This is how I see it... with skills based on context. * Monk - Elite skill Marytr, other skills being Words of Comfort, and Mend Ailment * Warrior(prior Mursaat) - Elite skill possibly Shove? other skills being Drunken Blow and Desperation Blow * Warrior(post Mursaat) - Elite "Charge!" other skills being Protector's Defense and For Great Justice --68.102.128.17 20:32, 27 October 2007 (UTC) He's a Smiting Monk. He uses his own elite which is called Signet of the Unseen as well as some smiting other smiting signets. Seb2net 13:44, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Discrepancy? Is it just me, or does the description of Saul's death on this page not match what plays out in the Bonus Mission? --Franzwald 19:34, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :No it doesnt, but im thinking that the Mursaat told Dorian and sauls "Devoted" followers to tell them all that the charr killed him, or they'd kill -him- -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:36, 30 November 2007 (UTC) i guess remember he was taken away so that he would keep silent. guess his devoted followers were suppose to do the same thing or be taken away. should we add that in? Deception. Flechette 00:06, 2 December 2007 (UTC) so saul d'alessio isn't a bad guy... Yippe! Skills Odd how most of his skills are signets and all do the same thing. lol.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC)